


Shmim Makes Some Money

by zadr_bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Identities, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Come Eating, Crossdressing, First Time, I need a beta, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Fucking, Shmimvader Shmim, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Unintentional Camboy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), loud sobs, slight biting, zick, zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Shmim does a donation stream...But he doesn't realize it’s a porn site, and that Dib’s watching.A rp I did on discord
Relationships: Dib/Shmim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. The Stream

Shmim looked at the camera and flashed a smile.  
“Hello fellow earth maggots. It is I, Shmimvader Shmim, after I finished my star donkey installments and a few paintings, I learned I need more funding for a certain project I have. So, you viewers are here, for every donation over 50 monies I will do a request for the donator.”  
———————  
Dib had finished up his homework for college as he stretches a bit in his apartment with his roommate who’s asleep at their bedroom, dib thought about going to bed but decided to reveal some stress as he went over to his door to close it before sitting down on his chair and opening it up to get some alien porn since he found out he’s an xenophile type. A link popped up,  
Shmim donation Request Stream!!1!  
There was the bug himself in his stupid artist disguise, a click and he was in.  
“Well, my biggest motivation is my revolting and tall rival Dib.”  
The boy grinned to himself as he thought of a fun way to slightly humiliate Shmim as he decided to donate five dollars to him and say,  
‘hello space boy’  
and snickers to himself as he wonders what this space bug is going to do with his ridiculous disguise. Shmim gasped,  
“Giving your money away? Ha! I win again!”  
He got another donation,  
“Is the Dib my boyfriend? Ha! No, we’re not friends. He is my arch nemesis.”  
Dib rolled his eyes, he typed in the chat,  
‘so what is the great Zim going to do? Reveal that they’re an alien irken?’  
He said as he wants to enjoy this a bit. Shmim ignored the stream of comments that weren’t donations over 50 monies.  
“What is your sexuality? I can answer this, I’m a gay male!”  
Shmim stated proudly,  
“Gay? Does he know what he means?”  
Dib chuckled, but decided to take the risk by donating 50 bucks,  
‘how about you tease yourself and be all sexy? By your nemesis. Agent mothman.’  
He wonders if Zim would chicken out by that, that would be hilarious.  
“Hmph, a challenge? I already am sexy!”  
Shmim swung his leg up and smirked, quickly getting another request,  
“Who have you had sex with? Well I... Uhhhhh- there was! No... hmmm.. well! It doesn’t matter, loads of people! Yup.”  
He rolled his eyes again, and decided to do a hundred bucks,  
‘how about you show the sexy bits?~ like showing the D.’  
He texted as he does wonder on how Irken reproductive organs work.  
“Hmmm... well, it is a paid request I suppose.”  
Shmim lifted his tunic and pulled down the purple panties he wore, showing a shut slit and covering it again. Dib’s face went red, as he quickly did a five dollar donation and asked if Zim is a girl.  
Shmim rolled his eyes,  
“I’m a male hermaphrodite idiot!”  
He crossed his arms,  
“Next question.”  
“Oh my god Zim...”  
Dib started laughing a bit at his screen,  
“That makes it less human ‘cause there’s a rare chance for a human to be born with two genitals unless they did it for surgery.”  
But he decided to continue to play along and see what else might happen.  
“It’s part of my skin condition!”  
Shmim snapped, answering another one,  
“Ah, my art supplies, I prefer to synthesize my own so I don’t support filthy corporate chains, and no. I will not sell my art supplies.”  
“He does realize that this is a porn site... right?”  
Dib asked out loud as he decided to take his dick out and slowly stroke it.  
“Show us your dick.”  
A donation rang, Shmim flushed and fanned his face.  
“Well... it is a hefty donation.”  
Zim pulled down his underwear and pressed gloved fingers against where what looked like his clit was, sighing softly as he rubbed and shut his eyes, a pink ribbed worm slithered out slowly and curled around his fingers.  
“Mngh~ T-there!”  
Dib felt his cheeks go warm at the sight and his length twitch in his had,  
“They’re gonna be asking a lot but damn I would be lying if I said that’s disgusting...~”  
Shmim blushed and crossed his legs, length squirming for attention as his slit opened up and secreted slick, he mewled at the feeling of the substance leaving his channel and panted.  
Dib looks at the chat to see what else the were going to request. He set a pace of rubbing and pumping, biting his lip slightly.  
“Shove something up your cooch!”  
A donation rang loudly, Shmim trembled as he got up to look for an adequate item, bending down and showing his rear, getting so many donations to his surprise. Shmim stood up and pushed his hair from his face,  
“I’ve always wondered what this was...my dog tried to eat it.”  
He held a medium dildo in his hand and inspected it, he sat in front of the camera and spread his legs, taking a breath before easing it in, his worm wrapping around it immediately.  
“How the hell did his robot minion find a dildo? Where did he even get it?”  
Dib kept on blushing until he saw it wrapped around, his face became red while his dick twitched as he imagined that Zim wrapped his own dick around his.  
“W-wow, that actually feels quite nice, this is mine now.”  
Shmim looked up through his glasses,  
“Put my panties back on? Okay.”  
He stepped into the purple and laid back down with a sweet moan. Dib swore that one day he would come to Zim’s place and fuck him silly, but for now he just wants to watch him as he quite turned on by the whole ordeal. Shmim chirped softly onscreen,  
“Is Dib really just your rival? Mngh~ well he’s my perfect match in battle and against my brilliant wits regrettably.”  
There was another ding,  
“No, we are not dating!”  
‘You do realize that I’m still here, spaceboy.’  
Shmim went pale and covered his crotch.  
“D-dib? How dare you?!”  
‘How about you continue with the fans?~’  
Shmim already did show it to the fans so there’s no turning back.  
“Yes, just a hitch in the schedule, apologies my viewers. The Dib-nuisance shall not distract me again.”  
Shmim cleared his throat and answered another question,  
“Why yes! I indeed do commissions! Umm... a pinup? Of myself? I suppose I could do that if the price is high enough.”  
Dib decided to maybe buy one of a toy for Zim, a vibrator and a dildo for next time. But for now he continues to watch, as he does another donation and requested Zim to pleasure himself until he came. Shmim stuck his tongue out,  
“Not for you Dib-stupid~”  
Zim rolled his hips and grabbed his tablet, hooking up to the display,  
“Mngh~ alright, small commissions, go on.”  
The human decided to put another hundred bucks and typed in,  
‘how about now?’  
The bug couldn’t just refuse that cause if he did, Dib might do a shortcut to his place.  
“Be patient Dib shit, I’m doing commissions.”  
Zim hissed, smiling as a commission came in. Zim started to sketch, humming softly as he rubbed his thighs together,  
“Mmm, that’s nice.”  
Zim’s underwear was starting to stain with clear pink slick. Div flustered at the sight as he got one of his fleshlight out from his drawer, added a bit of lube to it before inserting his dick in with a soft moan. Zim’s line art stuttered as he moaned loudly.  
“Mngh~ sorry...”  
One undo and he fixed the line art of the commission pinup of his body facing the ground and his head turned to look over his shoulder. The thigh thighs and purple slick stained thong weren’t far off from reality.  
Dib really wanted to fuck this alien right now, he kept thrusting against the fleshlight as he bit his lips.  
Zim squeaked as the toy was pulled in by his entrance, his hand shook as he added color.  
The worm’s instincts moved the toy in and out, beyond Shmim’s control, he felt something build and saved quickly as he clutched onto his blankets.  
“D-dib~”  
He moaned out and spread his legs wantonly. Dib went wide eyed and matched his pace to Zim’s imagining he was fucking into the artist rather than the toy.  
Shmim covered his mouth and started shading with a trembling hand, freezing as he trilled and lifted his hips as he came, absolutely ruining said underwear.  
A donation came in,  
“Send Dib your dirty panties.”  
Dib almost choked on his saliva, there's no possible way that Zim would do that, though then again he wondered how he smelled down there. Zim pulled off the wet thing and frowned,  
“These were my favorites too... very well, I’ll get a bag.”  
"No way- Is he actually doing it or going to put that aside and not actually send it?”  
Zim grabbed a ziplock and put in the underwear, stroking out and scooping out the rest of his cum and slick and stuck it in the bag, taking out the toy and wiping the excess in the bag and sealed it as he put on some black panties.  
“Hmmm, I’ll slip it under his bed tonight, he’ll be none the wiser.”  
"......I might need to get the camera just in case if he does come in"  
Dib thought aloud as he stopped for a bit and got his camera out, making sure it's hidden very well where it shows the window and his bed before sitting back down and checking on the stream.  
“Well, I’m just going to finish this Commision and finish up, thank you all for the donations!”  
Dib groaned as he was left on edge, hoping that Zim might remember to do one of his commissions or else he might get some revenge on him.  
Zim finished up his commission and answered some questions, showing the finished pinup of himself,  
“There we are!”  
Dib continued to pound the fleshlight, feeling himself getting close. Shmim smiled and gave a bow, tipping his hat,  
“Good night my viewers~”  
He turned off the camera and stretched, getting up to deliver the bag, wrapping it first and eating a snack.  
Dib whined but kept thrusting until he came in the toy.  
"Z-Zim~"  
He moaned his rival’s name as his body trembled. He’d clean the toy up tomorrow as he turned the camera on before heading to bed.


	2. Gearing Up For the Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do planning and Dib is a perv  
> No you don’t get more info, editing hurt my brain

Zim snuck out and climbed up the building with his pak legs and opened Dib’s window, smirking at seeing the college student asleep. He hopped down and slid the box under Dib’s bed, watching the paranormal investigator and brushing hair from his face, suddenly captivated by a smell that brought him to a strangely shaped device that dripped off white It was still a bit warm with a musty smell which made him feel like he’s having one of his heats.  
Zim shuddered and licked the strange substance, mewling at the taste and licking up more and more. But soon it was all gone though he noticed the same musty smell coming from the sleeping investigator's blanket covered crotch.  
Zim whined and stumbled over, pulling back the sheets and licking up the mess hungrily. Dib softly whines as his dick slowly became erect as he does that. Zim stared at it and poked it, still hungry for more of that substance. It twitches a bit as the same smell from the toy was coming from his dick, there was a bit of precum coming out.  
Zim’s antenna snapped forward under his wig, licking the tip and hoping to get more of the taste, he put his lips over the tip and sucked. Dib moans as his dick felt warm and so, attractive that he felt his own coming out. Zim sighed as the worm wriggled into his own hole, wriggling with struggle as Zim kept sucking and stroked the warm sacks at the bottom. Dib felt himself getting close in his sleep, his body trembling and sweating while Zim’s worm kept squirming around until it decided to penetrate himself in his zussy. Zim gasped softly and licked up the precum with a purr, loving the taste, salty and slightly bitter. But once Zim put his mouth on his human’s spike it started shooting a hot substance in his mouth which tasted the same as the cream from the toy except much more warmer. His worm started thrusting into his slit recklessly.  
Zim chirped and gulped down the delightful substance, straddling one of Dib’s thighs to hump it and kept eating , hunger sated. Soon Dib stopped producing the delicious cream while still asleep, he does seem to be a heavy sleeper now. Zim purred back and licked his lips, sitting back and getting off of Dib.  
“Thank you Dib-stink.”

Morning light blinded Dib for a moment as he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and noticed that his pants was a bit down and thought that maybe he forgot to pull it up. He went to the fleshlight to clean it up but noticed that it was clean already which got him confused until he remembered from the stream as he went to his camera that he hid and check on what it filmed. Zim did indeed go in his room and put a box under his bed, which a glance showed was still there under his bed.  
But the following recordings left Dib dumbfounded, Zim had found his fleshlight and started... licking it? Then he went to his own bed and- holy shit.  
Dib face went completely red, he have a word with him later but he checked under the bed. The package was nicely wrapped, He opened it to see if it’s what he think it is. There it was, lacy purple panties stained pink and smelling sweet. The ziploc had an blast of horny pheromones escape it. He blushed as he picks it up, he opened it up. The smell immediately had him hard again, Irken slick was one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in space and sold for a pretty penny on the black space market. He blushed hard, he has to go to class, "god damn you zim-" he growled as he sealed it shut again, hoping that her roommate wouldn’t notice the smell. Zim was taking a nap, curled up in his round nest and swimming in soft blankets.  
Dib ate some breakfast before getting to class.  
-  
Dib came back to his room a few hours later and got himself ready to go over to Zim place.  
Zim was wrapped in a fluffy robe as he did the rest of the commissions he had, listening to some music that didn’t hurt his antenna.  
Dib got into his car and drove to Zim’s place.  
“Master the Dib’s car is outside your base, should I deactivate the laser gnomes?”  
“No, in fact, show me the footage of his passing the gnomes.”  
Before Dib entered the yard he looks at the gnomes to see if they’re activated as he wasn’t so stupid than he was when he was younger, he also got a special tool to help that too. Zim watched with a chuckle, silly Dib-shit, he was only helping Zim improve his defenses. He threw a rock on the yard to check if they would activate, he also got a mouse with him if it needed to be tested with living. They fired and blasted the rock in their usual patten  
“Hm.... alright then.” He mused as he took out his device and threw it in the middle, it activated which electrocuted the gnomes and took away their electric power which cause them to be deactivated.  
Zim gaped at the monitor,  
“Curses! I’ll have to up my security.”  
He went to the door and knocks on it,  
"I know you're in there space boy"  
he said while waiting out there. Zim rolled his eyes and drank more fruit juice,  
“He’ll break in , in 3, 2,-“  
But he didn't as he' was already inside, Gir just let him in by opening the door.  
“Ugh, fine, I didn’t want to buy a new lock anyways.”  
Zim kept working, too comfy to move from his lounge in the base.  
"Zim..."  
he said as he went over to him and lifting him up,  
"You dirty little pervert"  
Zim kicked his legs,  
“Put me down! I have work to do!”  
"Says the guy who sucked my dick last night" Dib growled as Zim’s kicks unaffected him due to how small the Irken is. Zim blinked at him,  
“What are you talking about?”  
He took out his phone and replayed the video that he recorded last night, showing it to Zim. Zim flushed.  
“I was hungry... why did you put a snack in such a strange toy?”  
Dib blushed,  
“That wasn’t a snack, that was my cum... Like how does your reproductive system work when they hit their limits?”  
Dib asked, prying Zim for info.  
“I- I’ve never done that before last night, the whole, touching myself thing.”  
“Wait, you never masturbated? You said that you have sex with a couple people.”  
He raises an eyebrow as he feels like Zim is lying.  
“And let some filthy humans touch my perfect body? Blegh! No way, I lied about doing that with anyone.”  
"Them why did you suck me off?"  
Dib asked as he crossed his arms,  
"If you don't like any 'filthy human' on you?"  
“I- I lost control, it’s not my fault, I was starving!”  
"Do you want more?~" Dib asked as he attempted a sexy tone, thankfully Gir decided to go get some tacos at the taco place. "Cause I can give you some...~"  
Dib whispered into his antenna.  
Zim shuddered,  
“It was tasty... but I’m not hungry.”  
"How about later for your stream?"  
Dib asked, slightly disappointed as he decided to sit down on the couch.  
“But I made lots of money, why would I need to do another?”  
"Maybe to get more, I would also get any type of snack for you if you want, like that limited edition fun dip thats been out of stock, though I have some at my place~"  
Dib grinned since he remembered how much zim liked those fun dips so he decided to buy some stocks of it. Zim’s pink eyes sparkled,  
“Okay! Meet me here at 5 with fundip to do makeup.”  
He chuckles,  
"alright space boy~"  
Dib smiled, though he somehow started to have some sort of feeling for that alien, but he left his place to go back to his apartment to get the fundips.  
Zim smiled and finished his work before going to take a long gel bath. He makes sure to have half of it, just in case and puts them in his car. He noticed that he got some time to kill so he gets to the box underneath his bed. The ziploc was undisturbed, thankfully his roommate hadn’t messed with his shit, considered how the last time the kid got cursed. He sighed thankfully but also locked the door to block the smell out so his roommate won't notice.  
Opening it there was that sweet smell again, the underwear was starting to get crunchy. He noticed and thinks that maybe it would be better to clean it later after he's done smelling it as he took it out of the bag. The underwear had a cute lace trim in pale purple. Dib blushed and decided to take a better whiff of it. It smelled like jam or candy, it was so sugary Then he decided to lick it to see how it would taste, maybe some sugary syrup or those gummy drop fillings. As he licked it his body was flooded with need. He blushed as he continued to lick it and felt his member starting to rise, once he finished he decided to clean it up a bit before checking the time.  
He groans but decided to check on some other stuff while still having a boner, like check on homework online. Dib got pissed after a while, logging onto his account and rewatching the stream from the night before.  
He decided to check on the chat to see what were they saying to Zim.  
A lot of people saying they want to fuck Shmim, how much they loved his art, how lucky Dib was that he got to fuck the artist, He chuckles as he couldn't wait for the stream to show those suckers that he can only fuck him and ONLY him, he starts to get a bit jealous. Oh he’d show them, he’d show them all, he’d make Zim scream his name so loud they’d get a sound complaint.  
He checks the time again to see if it’s 5 yet.  
4:20, Zim wouldn’t care if he was early right? He shrugged as he went to his car and drove off to Zim place again.

Zim was enjoying a sweet drink exported from Irk, slightly alcoholic, which he had been drinking since he was a smeet. Soon there was knocking on the door, gir was still out, Zim sighed and lifted a leg from his tub,  
“Who is it computer?”  
“The Dib.”  
Zim sputtered.  
“Wait, what time is it?”  
“4:26 my master.”  
Zim huffed and relaxed back,  
“He’s early.”  
Sure Dib wanted to get on with it but, then again maybe they should relax and talk a bit before doing that. Sure he's an alien that wants to invade his planet but then again, how many years had it been, it's like twenty now though he never gave up on being a paranormal investigator.  
“Let him in, bring be my room and direct him to my wardrobe room.”  
Dib continued to wait as he knocked on the door again. The door swung open immediately,  
“Master requires your presence downstairs.”  
Dib was brought down to the well lit closet with a large vanity down the hall.  
"Um, ok...? I also got the box full of the fun dips."  
He said as he gently shook the box.  
“Wait for Master Zim, he will arrive soon.”  
The door opened and Zim emerged in a robe.  
“Dib-shit, you’re early, that’s fine, I’ll need more time to fix... this.”  
Zim gestured to Dib’s face and opened a box of green makeup.  
"..... you're putting on some makeup..? that's new of you to do that...."  
he said as he never seen zim in makeup before. Zim rolled his eyes,  
“I wear makeup all the time, I’m just too good at it for you to notice.”  
"for how long?"  
“Four years maybe.”  
Zim answered bluntly  
"...... wait seriously?"  
Dib queried as he looked back at their previous fights, though he didn't look much different.  
“Mhm, why do you think it takes me so long to get ready?”  
"...you don't really look that different with your makeup on. Why do you need it on?"  
he asked as he started to get curious.  
“I just like it, it makes me feel nice.”  
Zim added some highlighter to his cheeks and snoot  
"Okay then...? Also I got the fundips as promised." He said as he opened the box to show the fundips, the one that was limited edition  
“Perfect! Now, Find me an outfit.”  
"Which would you like?"  
Dib asked cautiously as he went to his closet and opens it.  
“Just pick something, I’m busy right now.”  
Dib looked through the walk in, not surprised by the contents at a first glance. It was a ton of pink and purple clothes, Zim hummed as he did his eye shadow, slightly shimmering. Dib decided to pick out a sexy outfit for him, "here"  
“Great, how do I look- exceptional of course!”  
Dib rolled his eyes and checked the time once more, just to make sure. Zim smirked and grabbed the clothes,  
“Now, sit down and let me fix your whole... catastrophe of your face.”  
"uuuuh, rude.”  
Dib said as he sat down, a bit confused. Zim grabbed his makeup and found a shade matching Dib’s skin and started working his magic. Dib never done makeup before, but if Zim tried anything funny with him then he might beat his ass. Zim stood back and turned Dib towards the mirror,  
“There!”  
Dib actually looked- really good, Zim has defined his jawline and evened the bumps in his face. He actually looks surprised,  
"woah, that's actually really cool..."  
he said as he continued to look at his face. Zim chuckled,  
“Yes Zim is amazing, now I’m going to go change, the computer will take you to my den to film.”  
"ok?"  
Dib got up and walked out and followed the computer orders, though he made sure that this isn't going to be some sort of trap. Dib sat down on the bed and waits for Zim, still curious on how is it going to be. There was no telling with Zim.


	3. Round 2, dibby boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate and Dib joins Shmim on his stream.  
> Bold is Irken,  
> Iltalics is the requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, no beta, I cry as I try to fix this, please someone beta for meeeee  
> Dm me @ my discord if you wanna talk, show art or beta for me  
> Horns✨#5314

Zim changed into the tight shirt and the pleated short skirt, put on his wig, and topped it with his hat and put in his contacts and glasses. Zim walked in his thigh high boots and got the cameras ready and titled the stream.  
“Welcome to Shmim’s stream! I’m here with my revolting rival Dib! He bribed me with fun dip.”  
"Sup" Dib greeted as he waved, "Beside knowing him since we were kids."  
He added since it has been long. Shmim rolled his eyes,  
“You look less horrible than usual today Dib-shit.”  
"Thanks for the compliment space boy~"  
Dib flirted with a coy grin.  
“It wasn’t a compliment, you are only less hideous because of my hard work.”  
Zim snarked back,  
“Donations for a question are open.”  
Dib rolled his eyes and decided to eat one of the fun dip while looking at the chat and at Zim.  
“Hey!”  
Zim grabbed the fundip,  
“That’s for me!”  
"Don't worry, I got plenty more to give you later~ I just want one... jeez"  
he said.  
“Fine Dib-stink.”  
The donation bell ran,  
“Dib, read that out for the viewers.”  
"for how long have I been with Shmim? Well I would say eight years as I’ve known him since I was twelve."  
“Yes, I believe you chased me down and tried to cuff me in my first day.”  
"I think you might know the reason why."  
Dib rolled his eyes, there was another donation bell ring.  
_‘Kinky, what gets you 2 off?’ ___  
"Like in a kinky way or?"  
_“Yeah, what are ur kinks?” _  
"Uhhh"  
Dib blushed as he tried to think of something that doesn't have to do with aliens but couldn't think of any....  
"...I'm into aliens."  
He mumbled while still flushed. Zim snorted,  
“Feeble human, being attracted to to the beings you swore to defeat? Pathetic.”  
"Are you telling your viewers that you're an alien?"  
Dib asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
“I never said I was an alien, you simply have a vendetta against aliens, I just have a skin condition!”  
He rolled his eyes, 'I would like to complain to him but then again I can't believe how is mostly my kind are dumb as a rock...' he thought to himself.  
"anyways, next question or donation."  
The donation bell pinged,  
_“Kiss~” _  
He blushed, he have never kissed anyone nor had sex with anyone. Shmim pursed his lips,  
“Must we-mnph!”  
Zim was pulled by the sides of his face, lips slammed into his, Dib used his big bulky yet rather skinny hands to hold onto Zim close, kissing his nearly non-existent lips, but quickly pulled away.  
Shmim gaped at him and turned away quickly,  
“You could’ve warned me Dib-shit.”  
Another donation rang  
“S-Sorry And we got another one.”  
He said as he looked into the chat.  
_“Can we see the panty color today?” _  
Zim lifted his skirt with a flushed face, a white cotton with pink hearts. Dib blushed as he felt like he’s going to have a boner already. Shmim averted his eyes from Dib and crossed his legs.  
“N-next one, pass me the fun dip.”  
He nodded and gave him the fun dip, there was another ping,  
_‘is your rival a virgin? Cause he looks like a cutie to me~’ _  
This particular donation caused dib to blush even more only to look away.  
“Well? I’d assume you aren’t, as you’re in college, but then again...”  
Zim looked at Dib’s body with a dull look He’s wearing his mothman t-shirt and his usual coat like the old times, some jeans and black heel boots. He looks skinny but still has some muscles.  
“You aren’t exactly candy to the eye”  
Zim said with a frown,  
“You really can do better Dib, I expect more.”  
“H-hey!”  
He exclaimed being stopped by another ping and it was a dirty one.  
_‘Sit in Dib’s lap, let him feel up your pussy.’ _  
Shmim pursed his lips and got up to hop in Dib’s lap,  
“I don’t own a cat? And aren’t you allergic, Dib?”  
He blushed and whispered the definition of what they actually meant. Shmim went blue,  
“Why would they call it that?!”  
He continued with his definition though his boner continued to grow until Zim felt it.  
Shmim looked up at Dib,  
“Why are you poking me?”  
“I’m not-“  
Dib huffed, but quickly realized that it was his boner, which the viewers noticed since it’s in front of them.  
_Oooh~ looks like Dib’s got a thing for his rival, you still gotta cop a feel. _  
He groaned and flushed all the worse, then another ping requested dib to touch his rival in which dib grinned at the amazing idea,  
“Sure thing!~”  
Dib cheered as he looked at Zim, “If the alien himself is alright with it~”  
“Double the cost and fine- and I’m not an alien!”  
“Sure you’re not~”  
Dib chuckled until more pings rang, other donators who agreed with the one donator about Dib touching Shmim.  
Shmim grumbled and ate some fun dip, sucking on the lik a stik.  
“Go ahead stinky.”  
“No problem~”  
Dib started touching his back first since he wanted Zim to be comfortable. Shmim shuddered at the touches,  
“Careful with my pak... you remember what happened the last time when you took it from me?”  
“I know I know but it’s been years now. Though how about this?”  
He asked as he touched some parts of the pak but made sure that he didn't take it off. Zim growled,  
“Don’t touch it Dib, final warning.”  
“Ok ok! Geez! I was just testing to see if you’re ok with it but it seems like you’re not...hm...”  
Dib decided to massage his shoulders to see how that would be. Shmim relaxed suddenly and purred,  
“Oh, that feels good...”  
Dib cleared his throat tugging on his collar and cocking his head to the side,  
“Wait you can purr?”  
He asked, continuing to massage his shoulders. Shmim mewled and melted against Dib purring louder as he did so,  
“You can't?”  
“To my understanding, normal humans cannot.”.  
Dib grew a little more cocky, with his bulge throbbing in his pants he figured he should try and take this further. He started rubbing Shmim’s hips gently, touching near his front, up to his chest, down to his legs, all while leaning in to gently kiss at his neck. Shmim gasped at the kisses on his sensitive neck and looked at the screen, a donation asking him to spread his legs and show the crowd. Dib didn’t notice, continuing to touch and kiss his neck. Upon feeling Zim spread his legs wider, he slid a hand down to rub at an inner thigh. Zim squeaked and bit into his candy stick, Whatever the stinky boy was doing, it felt great. Dib’s warm hands nearly encompassed the width of his thighs, Zim leaning back again that bulge. Dib grinned mischievously and started grinding against his rear while a hand wandered to Zim slit gently rubbing up and down it, feeling something slither out. Zim moaned out a little louder than he'd expected, his member snaking out fully and wrapping around Dib’s fingers.  
“Mngh~ t-theres another donation, read it for me.” Zim studdered.  
“Hm?~”  
Dib stopped kissing Zim's neck to read the donation as he started pumping the Irken’s wiggling dick. Shmim squealed loudly and grabbed onto the sheets. A lot of people were saying they wanted to see Shmim finish later and be edged  
Shmim squeaked and grabbed onto Dib,  
“Wait! Diiib~ quit it!”  
“Why space boy?~”  
Dib asked while still pumping Zim’s worm  
“Cause I feel weird- just stop it! That’s an order!”  
“Is it a bad feeling or a good feeling?”  
He asked as he slowed down ever so slightly.  
“Good Weird?”  
“Then that’s not bad~ just try to relax but if it feels bad just tell me to stop, okay?”  
He said as he started kissing Shmim’s neck again.  
“Why are you doing that?”  
Shmim asked breathily.  
“Is it bad?”  
Dib stopped his gentle kisses.  
“No... but why are you doing it? It wasn’t in the requests.”  
“Oh, well I thought you might like it.”  
Dib murmured , as Shmim whined and wiggled his hips,  
“Mngh~ next question, and stop the touching of my worm- you can keep the neck touching.”  
“Alright~”  
Dib let go of Shmim’s length but continued to kiss his neck. Zim looked at the screen,  
“They want you to take off your shirt.”  
“Um, ok?”  
He put Zim aside as he slowly peeled off his rather sweaty shirt.  
The comments drooled over the muscled and toned skin underneath,  
Well that’s what I get for chasing Shmim when we were younger though there was that one terrible time where I became fat and became a chair...”  
“Ha! You were revolting as a chair! All gooey and soft, and you smelled worse than Gir!”  
“Hey, at least I changed now.”  
He protested.  
“Heh, yeah, much nicer than how you looked before getting to normal shape, all bulky and frothing, blech!”  
“Your dick says otherwise~”  
Dib snarked as his dick was wiggling towards him. Zim huffed and guided it back in his panties.  
“Theres nothing of it, it has a mind of its own and poor taste obviously.”  
There was another ding  
“Hm?”  
He checked out the donation chat. _‘suck the sexy boy off!’ _While another said _‘when will there be any fucking?’ _  
Zim pursed his lips,  
“I don’t get this vulgar vocabulary.”  
But dib gets it as his face became so red that it looked like he came down with a mean fever. “Why is the Dib so red? Are you allergic to something in my mighty home?”  
He whispered to Zim again,  
"Fucking is like mating."  
Shmim went blue and scooted back from Dib,  
“Ewww... why would I want to do that? You’re gross and tall... and very determined...”  
Zim looked down and bit his lip, realizing Dib had very good traits.  
“You smell bad!”  
He noticed and chuckles, "  
like your tallest?"  
“Shut up Dib! Answer the next stinking question! It’s for you.”  
_‘Can I get the sexy boy number? So we can Netflix and chill?’ _  
Which caused Dib to laugh nervously,  
“I-I’m sorry but no. Next question please-“  
Shmim crossed his legs and smirked,  
“Heh, finally getting some interest and turning it down?”  
“I have my taste.” He objected, besides he mostly has feelings for Zim.  
“Rude.”  
Zim crossed a leg over Dib’s lap and nudged the bulge with his foot. He flinched and bit down hard onto his lips so he didn't moan since his dick was twitching.  
“What’s this Dib-beast?~”  
Shmim teased mercilessly,  
“Zim I swear to god-“ he whispered, starting to roll his hips ever so slightly  
“Shmim can't hear you~”  
Another donation dinged,  
_“Pants him and suck him off!” _  
He blushed, but felt his pants being removed and his boxers to reveal his throbbing boner, some of the donators thought he’s a small dick type but he had a nice average dick. Shmim flicked the tip,  
“You just keep bringing me snacks don’t you? I suppose I am hungry...”  
He mused, licking his lips as he closed his mouth on the tip and sucked. Dib flinched and let out a sweet and sexy moan when he placed his mouth on his dick. Shmim kept sucking, licking around for beads of precum, getting cheers in the chat and comments about how he was positioned showed off his rear to the camera. Dib moaned, holding onto Shmim’s head,  
"Z-ziimmm~"  
Dib moaned. Shmim giving him a glare and bit down slightly. He flinched and moaned a little louder until the bite went harder,  
“O-ow!!”  
Shmim hummed and kept sucking, purring at being rewarded with some precum on his tongue.  
“D-don’t bite too h-hard-“.  
“I barely nipped you!”  
Shmim’s rebuttal came, licking some saliva up. He wanted to argue back but Zim went down deeper which caused Dib to squirm and moan even louder, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.  
Shmim forgot how delicious this was, licking the tip and sucking harshly. Dib flinched and trembled and felt like he was going to cum at any second: But then there was another donation ping.  
Asking Shmim to dump some of the fun dip on his dick.  
“Good idea!”  
Shmim opened a packet and covered the wet bits with the sugary powder, licking it off happily and purring, all he needed was some more of that cream. Dib flinched as that was a bit weird but he continued to moan out his muffled moans, it was very sudden that this happened, but he shot out his load onto Zim's mouth, it was bigger than usual.  
Zim swallowed and downed each rope of the seed shot down his throat. He sat back and licked his lips once it was done,  
“That was better than last night!”  
He blushed even more until there’s another donation request. Shmim looked up and brushed his hair back into,  
“Dib, can you read that? I don’t want to read it.”  
“G-give me a second-“  
He panted heavily, the request begged dib to eat Zim out. Shmim sat back and stuck the lik a stik back in his mouth, having eaten the whole bag of fundip. Dib glanced at it and blushed, looking back as Zim as he slowly removed his underwear.  
“W-WHAT ArE you doing?!”  
Shmim squeaked, shutting his legs tightly.  
"Look at the request"  
Dib said as he pointed to it. Shmim went pale and kicked Dib’s face,  
“You won’t eat me you monster!”  
"Ow! They meant doing what you did to me idiot!"  
he rubbed his face as the chat started asking if Dib was ok.  
"Like pleasuring you, not actually eating you!"  
“Oh! Errr, how much was the donation?”  
Shmim asked, glancing at the screen and seeing the hefty price.  
Shmim turned to the camera and bit his lip, spreading his legs shakily  
“B-be gentle- Dib idiot...”  
"I will~"  
Dib purred as he slowly removed the panties, he noticed how beautiful this part of Zim was as he decided to prepare the Irken by kissing his inner thigh. Shmim bit his lip and read the chat, trying not to think of the fact that his rival had his mouth, which had sharp vampiric canines from those bee stings, near his most delicate and sensitive parts.  
But he felt him softly kissing but soon he felt a lick along his slit rather than a bite. Shmim gasped and grabbed onto Dib’s hair, as greasy and rank as it was. Dib continued to lick him until Zim’s dick started wiggling in Dib’s face, wanting some attention. Shmim whined and spread his legs wider, not admitting defeat just yet.  
Dib put Zim's member inside his mouth to suck on it.  
Zim chirped and whined, the chat dinging for Dib to eat his pussy out, not suck him off. Dib continued for a bit before going back to Zim’s slit and shoved his tongue inside, he noticed how sweet he tasted, like a sweet strawberry punch.  
Shmim yelped at the intrusion and fell onto his back submissively, instincts telling him to present his breeding pouch for the taller above him. Dib decided to also finger him as well while eating him out. Shmim trilled and spread his legs in the air,  
“M-my taller~ be merciful.”  
He stops and looks at zim, "My taller?~"  
Dib grinned that twisted smile again . Shmim blushed and covered his mouth, Kicking Dib’s chest with Thigh high boots.  
“You heard nothing!”  
"Well let's check to see if the chat noticed~" _“Taller?”  
“Does Shmim have a height kink?”  
“My taller? I thought he’d have a daddy kink.”  
"they're asking if you have a height kink~" _  
he chuckled, Shmim growled,  
“I’ll never forgive you for growing taller than me you filthy worm. I rue the day you got your accursed ‘spurt growth’.”  
"ha, but you think I'm sexy when I'm taller?~"  
he asked as he goes back to his pussy.  
“It’s what was drilled into me Dib shit!”  
"like how I would order you?~" he asked as he started teasing zim's entrance. Shmim whined.  
“Y-yes...”  
There was a beat before,  
“Yes... my taller.”  
He blushed, as he seems to be turned on by Zim submissiveness side since he had never seen Zim act such a way. But he continues as he slides a finger in and checks to see if he had a g-spot by curling his fingers. Shmim squeaked and bucked his hips to get Dib to hit that spot again, it felt odd, but quite good. Dib took note of that as he continues to touch that spot,  
“seems that you like that space boy~”  
“M-mmhm~”  
Zim purred and pulled Dib’s mouth closer. He smiled and continued eating the alien out while fingering him rather sloppyly. The crowd watched, several doing challenges of how many times one could cum to the sight,  
He kept on going until he decided to pick up the pace as he wanted to see how Zim would react to his orgasm. Zim shuddered and held tightly onto Dib’s hair spike, clicking praise and pleads in irken.  
Thankfully Dib had studied irken and could understand him as he decided to speak back,  
**“such a good alien~”**  
he replied in the alien tone as he kept going, he went up to his neck while still having his fingers inside Zim as he started gently biting Zim's soft skin. Shmim moaned loudly and clenched on Dib’s fingers as he came,  
**“Diiib- taaallest~”**  
He noticed as he slowed down and removed his hand from him as he brought it close to his face to give it a taste. Zim panted as his high ended,  
“When did you learn irken?”  
Dib looked at Zim,  
**“You might not want to say it unless you want to prove yourself that you’re an alien~”**  
He said it again in irken as he points at the camera. “Don’t worry guys, it’s just our language that we taught each other when we were younger, like a secret code.”  
He lied, Sure he could prove to the world that Zim is an alien but then again, the world is too stupid for Zim except for the Membrane family.  
Shmim flushed,  
“That I made up and you learned secretly more like it! You peeping Dib!”  
A donation dinged,  
_“Hey Dib, when did you realize you were into Shmim, and how many times have you yanked it to him? Name the best three jizzes before 2day Bc of him.” _  
“Well, some I can’t really say to be honest as I figured out he had this since yesterday so I would say, once.”  
_“Liar.”  
“You liar.”  
“It’s more than once, you can’t fool us!” _  
“Well I’m being honest with you guys.”  
Dib complained, since it was true since it was his first time masturbating to Zim the night before surprisingly.  
The people were unconvinced entirety,  
“Never? Even I’ve touched myself to your thoughts a few times... not my proudest moments.”  
The Irken questioned dubiously and Shmim was sexually repressed too.  
“Wait what? You're into me? The great shmim??”  
He was honestly surprised.  
“Well... you are tall... and very goal oriented... I like a man willing to chase me.”  
**“And how I’m not dumb like the rest of the humans?”**  
He asked in irken. Shmim shuddered and nodded sheepishly. He blushed,  
“.... you know, I feel like I’m glad that I met you...”  
Dib smiled as he hugged Zim, he’d given him a purpose to keep on going.  
“Eww, don’t hug me, your... spike is poking me again.”  
“Shut up for a second, let me enjoy this for a bit.”  
He hugged the Irken for a while, but soon felt something wrap around his dick Zim pressed his face into Dib’s chest to mute his moan Dib checked the donation to see any new request.  
People were doing a bidding war for those stained white panties on the bed. Dib has an idea,  
“Who wants me to fuck Shmim right in front of the camera for three hundred bucks?”  
He asked the viewers. The donation bell rang again and again,  
Over 3000 dollars racked up from viewers. Dib raises his eyebrows,  
“Huh, well that’s a surprise.”  
He said as he showed it to Shmim.  
“Very well... don’t you dare give me a smeet.”  
Dib took out a condom out of his pocket,  
“that’s why I got a condom.”  
He said before whispering to him,  
“I made sure that it doesn’t have water in it.”  
He said before opening it and putting it on his member quickly.  
Shmim rolled onto his stomach and turned towards the camera, he lifted his bottom in the pleated skirt.  
“Just do it.”  
“I actually have another idea of a different position if you’re ok with that~”  
Dib suggested as he gently rubbed his green ass before smacking it lightly . Shmim gasped and blushed, grabbing onto the bedding,  
“Okay-“  
“Ok..~”  
Dib grinned as he picked Shmim up and sat down onto the bed, putting Zim on his lap while they faced the camera.  
“Okay? It’s no mating position, but if you insist.”  
“We can do that later~ but you might enjoy this~ though tell me to stop if it hurts, ok...?”  
Dib reassured him as he slowly entered. Shmim gasped and shut his eyes tightly,  
“That’s a lot...”  
Dib stopped for a bit to let Zim adjust to his size, distracting himself by kissing his neck and massaging his body, sure its a bit harder with the pak but the people did request it. Shmim mewled and sighed softly,  
“Why does that feel so good?”  
“There’s more to it~”  
Dib said as he slowly starts thrusting, he started pumping Shmim’s dick as well. He started drooling, making a lewd face as his pak processed all the sensations.  
“How about you make that peace sign to the camera and stick your tongue out?~”  
Dib whispered to Zim as he continued thrusting and pumping his spike. Zim did as ordered and moaned loudly, letting Dib pound him. Dib got rougher while the donations poured in.  
“Diiiib~”  
Shmim moaned loudly, Dibsoon changed positions to doggystyle as he held onto his hips and thrusted deeper and harder. Shmim lifted his ass up and purred,  
“Much better~”  
Shmim yelped as Dib smacked his rear,  
“Keep talking and I might smack your cute alien ass some more~”  
Dib rubbed where he spanked Zim  
“Mmm~maybe I want you to smack my ass~”  
Dib raised his eyebrows in surprise, but consulted the viewers,  
“Hey guys, how many times should I smack his cute ass?~”  
_“15!” _  
a comment dinged quickly,  
“Alright, 15, we got 15, anyone else?”  
The chat seemed satisfied with the number, excited to see the artist be spanked.  
“Alright then~”  
he said as he turned to Zim,  
“you better start counting Shmim~”  
he said as he smacks his ass.  
“One- oh~”  
“T-two~”  
“THreE!”  
That one was especially rough. ____________________________

___Dib continues to spank until they got to fifteen, Zim ass was now slightly blue and his pussy was dripping wet,  
“Damn you feel tighter after that~”  
Shmim was shaking and drooling all over his sheets,  
“More~”  
Dib obeyed and began pounding his pussy roughly. Shmim moaned and bucked his hips,  
“Diiiib~”  
He just wanted another spank but this would do. Shmim yelped at another sudden slap and quickly became a moaning mess, begging for Dib in Irken and swearing like a sailor.  
Dib continued to spank his ass while fucking him roughly, soon Dibfelt himself getting close as he leaned down as he holds onto him but uses one of his spare arm to reach down and grab Zim spike.  
Shmim mewled submissively and let Dib fuck into him and do as he pleased, everything just felt too good, he was a loud alien in bed, and everywhere else. Dib kept on going until he started cumming inside of Zim, though thankfully he has a condom on. The viewers continue on watching. Shmim bucked his hips hard, gasping at how he released so deliciously over his sheets and made a mess,  
“D-diiib~ Is it o-over?”  
“Y-Yeah~ did you enjoy that?~”  
Dib asked as he pulled out to show how much cum he made in the condom. He removed it and tied it up and put it in the trash.  
“I suppose it wasn’t horrible...”  
Shmim mumbled, yawning adorably  
“Want to end the stream for now?”  
He asked as he reminded him that they’re still on live.  
“No... I still have questions to answer.”  
There was another ding,  
_“Are you sure you guys aren’t going out?” _  
“Well, no but maybe soon.”  
Dib blushed, Shimim scoffed,  
“Don’t hold your breath dib-filth.”  
“Hey!”  
He said until they’re another donation request, _‘do you guys have any toys to play with? Like a dildo or some cuffs’ _  
“To be honest I’m not sure if Shmim has some or not.”  
He shrugged.  
“What about you earth stink? I know you have those sleep cuffs.”  
“Yeah but that’s different- that’s mostly for capturing monsters and aliens.”  
Shmim stuck his tongue out at Dib,  
“You’d probably be into it.”  
Shmim leaned back and smiled  
_“Can you French Shmim?” _  
"French? Like the kiss or language?"  
The membrane asked as he's a bit confused.  
_“Like the kiss” _  
“Oh, I-I’m not sure.”  
_“Do it.”  
“Don’t be a pussy man.”  
“I’d French Shmim.” _  
When Dib saw that he felt his face go red with anger, and maybe jealousy, he pulled Zim close and kissed him hard. Shmim struggled a bit but a spank had him kissing back and moaning as he got into it. Dib felt Zim’s tongue going into his mouth and softly moaned. Shmim mewled and crawled in Dib’s lap, bringing Dib’s large hands to his sore bottom. Dib gently rubbed his ass while still making out with him. Shmim smiled and leaned against Dib, who laid Zim down and ground against him while sucking on his tongue. Shmim let him, melting back into that calm. Dib kept going until he pulled away for a breath. Shmim was panting and a flushed mess.  
“Can I have another thing of fundip?”  
"Huh?~"  
Dib panted,  
“Fundip.”  
Shmim repeated.  
“What do you wanna do with it?”  
“Eat it. Your breath stinks.”  
"Okay?"  
Dib took some and poured some fun dip in his mouth while a still confused Shmim ate some and sat back. But then dib had a dastardly idea.  
“Hey Zim~"  
Dib teased to grasp Zim’s attention. Shmim glared at him, giving him the attention he craved. He pulled Zim closer as he started kissing him while the fun dip was in his mouth. Shmim squeaked and opened his mouth to protest, getting a mouth of sugar,  
“Clever... your breath still stinks.”  
"you taste sweeter than the fundip~"  
Dib ignored the jab about his breath. Shmim rolled his eyes and looked at the camera. they were still streaming, it's almost time to stop.  
“Go home Dib, I’m going to finish off by doing commissions.”  
"hm... do the viewers want me to stay until the end?~"  
Dib cooed as the viewers begged Shmim to let Dib stay until the end.  
"I could give you backrubs while you're doing your commissions~"  
“Neck rubs, it hurts staring down so long.”  
"Deal~"  
Dib grinned as he put his clothes back on. Shmim started drawing, neck craning down. Dib started massaging Shmim’s neck while checking the stream chat as some viewer commented that they're acting like a couple, causing Dib to blush. Shmim frowned as he looked at Dib,  
“Did you commission me?”  
"Wha?"  
Dib glanced at the Irken as he tilted his green head,  
"Like, from yesterday or?"  
“Yeah... it’s in my inbox.”  
“Oh, yeah... what about it?”  
Dib asked while massaging Shmim’s collarbone.  
“It’s just strange for you to commission such a thing.”  
“About touching yourself...?”  
He asked as he blushes.  
“Yes, why pay for such a lewd thing?”  
“...You do realize what site you’re using, right?”  
Dib answered with a poker face, stifling a smirk.  
“Of course I do, it’s a streaming service.”  
“A ‘porn’ streaming service...”  
Dib corrected him, grinning at Shmim’s naïveté. “...I don’t get it.”  
“It’s like a site of mating... where other humans see, like masturbation,and all kinds of sex.”  
Shmim went blue,  
“Oh- that’s why the donations have been so...”  
**"oh boy... you got a way to make them erase their memory?"**  
Dib asked in irken.  
**“Isn’t that a bit evil for you?”  
"well do you wish to continue with the mating or restart on a different streaming service? beside I'm quite disappointed on why did I try to save the world from you when the humans won't believe me that you're an alien even though it's obvious. also you'll still keep the money you made."  
“The humans are dumb, and this isn’t half bad, meet me here same time next week?~”**  
He blushed, ".... o-ok" he replied while still blushing, zim also noticed that the donation money was much more than last time. Shmim smiled,  
“That’s it my veiwers, goodbye.”  
Dib watched zim turn off the camera and him taking off his disguise, "you know, you look better without your disguise~" he said.  
“Shut up Dib.”  
"What? I mean it Zim..."  
Zim scratched his antenna and stretched,  
“Leave me to my nest.”  
"Fine, but here's my number if you want to chat or hang out..."  
Dib smiled earnestly as he wrote his number and gave it to Zim,  
"I'll make sure to bring more fun dips."  
Zim stripped and snuggled in his bed.___________ _ _


End file.
